


Sunday Mornings.

by Major_Lady_Writer22



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Lady_Writer22/pseuds/Major_Lady_Writer22
Summary: Sunday morning rain is falling..





	Sunday Mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> I like when they have children. Sue me.

Panting heavily, sheets drenched with sweat, dazed, dizzy Anka sat-up on the mattress, it was a gray slow morning no sun peaking through the windows it was going to be an ugly murky day with a strong probability of rain. 

Anka dragged her feet off the bed, rubbing her finger on to her eyes, she stretched her arms above her head and yawned. The repetitive dream still lingering in her mind the echoing ring of the gun going off, the feeling of panic and guilt, and seeing herself die over and over was becoming overwhelming.  
  
The young girl dropped her arms and looked over her shoulder to peer at the clock  _9:00 am_   sighing the young teen was thankful that it was Sunday.   
  
Standing up Anka staggered towards the kitchen, grabbing the smallest pot she started filling it with water and turned on the stove, once the water was boiling she filled the pot with the Soup. She grabbed her a bowl and a spoon to go with. She watched as the soup start to boil, stirring it occasionally.

There was the noise of a key in the lock and then the door swung open, Anka paid it no mind but she did turn off the stove and started filling her bowl a bit quicker. Hearing the door shut and the quiet mumbles of conversation she grabbed her bowl and sat at the table.

“Morning Kan-bu”, Smiling back Anka knew how illogical the pet name was but in the comfort of their home she was always 'Kan-bu'. “Good morning Sa-mekh” she replied after eating a spoonful of soup, she observed as her Sa-mekh filed away his belonging before turning to go check on her daddy.

As the day rolled into the afternoon, Anka poured herself into her reading she read until she was almost cross-eyed and the words merged into nonsense. Her Parents were discussing the grades that her daddy insisted on helping her Sa-mekh to grade and while she couldn't tell if he was getting frustrated by expression his voice told enough.

The sound of the thunder made Anka flinch a bit, made the tip of her ears turn slightly green when she noticed her Parents staring. 

"Just a bit unexpected" Spock nodded but still kept glancing at his daughter while Jim shrugged his shoulders, if she wasn't trying to come any closer she was fine.

The house was filled with silence afterwards, the only noise was the thunder and sound of the rain hitting the roof, Spock and Jim  didn't argue quietly but just coexisted while Jim forced his help on his husband.

As the day went on Jim would fall asleep in his husbands lap while Spock worked, their daughter would soon join. Both occupying Spock lap while he worked and he didn't mind for once he liked the picture his family painted.

If it wasn't for Jim he wouldn't be here today, he wouldn't have a daughter he would be with a women whom he knew he only loved because no other human found him interesting but he met Jim Kirk who thought he was the most interesting being he'd ever meet, his background, the way he was brought up all went away when he met Jim.

Now he sat on their couch Fourteen years later with a daughter and a husband that fell asleep on his lap. It was illogical, but he married an illogical man and made a sometimes illogical child, and he didn't mind in times like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: kajwritings
> 
> I didn't like the ending so I changed it.


End file.
